


Better be prepared

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Headcanon oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cyborg is prepared, Friendship, Gen, Robin is disturbed, Teen Titans Headcanons, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon 2152: Cyborg insists the team keep a loaded shotgun in the med lab at all times, just in case someone dies and comes back as a zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better be prepared

"All right, you're all patched up."

The boy wonder inspected the bandage around his forearm. It had really been a stupid way to get injured, get thrown through a freakin window and end up with glass in his right arm.

Of course, the titans never go to the hospital. Besides the obvious fact that all of them besides Robin himself weren't 100% human (anymore), so the doctors wouldn't even know how to patch them up, it was always such a hassle to explain.

Most people living in Jump City were aware of who the Teen Titans were, but doctors were so invasive, asking questions and performing tests. Robin didn't think he ever had been in a hospital after his birth. He surely couldn't remember if his parents took him to one, and his old mentor Batman wasn't really the type to heed professional healthcare either.

"Thanks, Cy." He said, flexing his arm muscles and feeling a slight burn, but overall he wasn't too worse for wear.

The tower was decked out with a fully functional medical bay, and besides top notch technology, every Titan had at least minimal first aid knowledge.

The robotic teen started stowing away the various medical supplies, disposing of the bloody gaze pads and disinfecting the tweezers.

Robin got up from his seat to help stow some of the things away. In the processes, he inadvertently opened one of the side closets, and was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Euhm... Cy? Why is there a shotgun in here?"

The older teen turned around, no surprise on his features at all.  
"Zombies." He simple answered.

Since Robin still seemed completely flabbergasted, he went on.  
"It's in case one of you turns brain eater on me. Man needs to cover his bases."

The leader just stowed away whatever he had been holding and closed the cupboard again.

"What could possibly make you think something like that would ever happen?"

"Rob, we've already faced living puppets, a crazy pie woman, an international demon and god knows what else." Cyborg counted them out on his fingers as he went. "Why would zombies be so impossible."

The boy wonder raised an eyebrow as he realized he didn't actually have a satisfactory answer to that.

"And I've seen enough movies to know the drill." The cyborg went on. "Finding a cure ain't never going to happen in time. You need to be genre-savvy and just aim for the head."

Robin was still to stupefied to actually respond, and by the time he could, Cyborg had already left the room.

For a moment the teen considered taking the shotgun and stowing it somewhere else, maybe the evidence room, but in the end he decided not to.

After all, you never know what could happen in a place like Jump City.

And should the zombie apocalypse ever commence, Cyborg is definably the guy you want to stick with.


End file.
